A vehicle emergency call device in the related art transmits an emergency call to an emergency call center upon input of a signal indicating an activation of a safety device, such as an air bag device or a seatbelt pretensioner, or upon input of a predetermined signal from an impact sensor equipped to a vehicle, such as an acceleration sensor. The vehicle emergency call device also transmits, to the emergency call center, a vehicle location together with the emergency call.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of notifying the emergency call center of not only a vehicle location but also information extracted from various sensors together with the emergency call. The information extracted from various sensors enables the emergency call center to grasp more detailed emergency situation of the vehicle, such as the number of on-board occupants, wearing or non-wearing of seatbelts, a collision direction, an occurrence or a non-occurrence of a pile-up collision, an occurrence or a non-occurrence of rollover, and a change of vehicle speed before and after a collision.
By reporting, to the emergency call center, the information (hereinafter, referred to as additional information) enabling the emergency call center to grasp more detailed emergency situation of the vehicle, it is considered that a more precise support can be provided for the emergency situation of the vehicle.